


Christmas in Miami

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mr. Connor wins the lottery, but Casey is not amused.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Christmas in Miami

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  prompt: Christmas in the sun

„Hey, what's wrong?“ Zeke eyed his best friend frowning. „You look like the Grinch at Christmas.“

„I feel like him.“ Casey huffed. „Would be so much better if Christmas this year would fall through.“

„But you are a geek who can't get enough of it. What's happened?“

„I love winter and snow, not palm trees with faked candles on it. I don't want to swim in the pool but do long walks through the wintery park. Christmas in the sun is a nightmare.“

To be honest, Zeke was not sure that it was. He had always preferred the summer, endless sunny days, and long party nights at the lake. But it was impossible not to be carried away with Casey's happy-hyper mood when he was building a snowman or dropped down onto the ground to make snow angels. Yes, this year, Zeke had learned to enjoy winter at least a bit.

„I don't get it. What are you afraid of? I guess you don't need to worry about such a big climatic change in Ohio during the next years.“

„My dad did win the lottery.“ Casey sighed deeply.“He plays since I can remember and never was lucky to get a bigger prize. Until last week a guy was standing in front of our door to congratulate him for getting the top prize of the Christmas lottery. Two weeks in Miami; exclusive club with all shit you can imagine.“

„That's cool.“

„No, it's not! Club holidays never were an option for my parents, but now they want to go over Christmas. My dad gushes about the great fitness area of the club. And my mom can't stop talking about the new dresses she will need for the great Christmas dinner party. No one asks me if I want to go there!“

Zeke chuckled slightly. „Might be time to overstep your lines and try something new. You never were in a club before; maybe you will like it.“

„Puh.“ Casey huffed annoyed. „Do you think I am interested in wellness days or exclusive dinner parties? I will be bored to death.“

„Hm.“ Zeke eyed his friend thoughtfully. The wide denim, the checkered shirt, the bag with his beloved camera lying beside him. Maybe he was right, and he was not ready for club holidays, not with his parents, who often had their difficulties in understanding his geeky behavior anyway, no matter how much they loved him. Probably they would be able to enjoy the amenities of the club while Casey would feel like the odd one out, desperately trying to play along to not ruin everything for them. „What if you stay here? You are almost eighteen, next year you will go to college. I guess you will able to survive alone for some days.“

„Casey stared at him surprised. „And spend the holidays all alone? Yeah, this sounds great.“

„What's about Christmas with me?“

„With you? You are celebrating Christmas?“

Well, actually not, at least not since his parents had decided that he was old enough to live on his own. And even before Christmas had never been fun, with a big family dinner, gifts under the tree, playing games together. It had only meant some awkward hours he had to spend with his parents, and none of them had enjoyed it. But Christmas with Casey would be different, Zeke was sure of that. „Sure I do,“ he said. „Some cheezy movies. Thai food from Kisso's; they make the best drunken noddles you have ever had. And homemade eggnog, of course. What else do you need for a perfect Christmas evening?“

Casey sighed slightly. „Sounds like fun — much more than the prospect of a dinner party in Miami. But I'm afraid I can't do this. My parents would be very disappointed if I refuse to spend the holidays together with them.“

„You sure? You need to talk with them; tell them about your feelings. I am sure they will understand. All they want is you to be happy. And who knows. Your dad is pretty busy lately with his new job; maybe they would appreciate some alone time together. What can be better for a second honeymoon than a club in Miami?“

„Oh, my dad would love this.“ Casey laughed. „But my mom...“

„Then maybe you should talk with your dad at first. Leave it to him to convince your mom.“

„Hm. Can we have a tree? A big one, with candles and ornaments and all? I can't imagine Christmas without one.“

Zeke grinned. „Sure, we can. We can build a snowman in the garden, too, or taking a long walk into the woods. Whatever you want, geek boy.“ And for the first time since ages, he felt some Christmas feeling rushing through his body.


End file.
